


ACCIO ONE-SHOTS

by corvus_v



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, One-Shots, Smut, multishipp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_v/pseuds/corvus_v
Summary: ¡Este es un libro recopilatorio de one-shots y drabbles sobre nuestros queridos personajes de Harry Potter!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

Remus caminaba por los largos y grandes corredores del pasillo mientras las gruesas gotas de agua caían del cielo y se estrellaban en toda superficie, inundando el mundo con un sonido similar al de las sonajas. Él, a pesar de ser un amante de la lluvia, no la estaba disfrutando tanto como normalmente lo haría, pues su mente estaba empeñada en hacerlo pensar solamente en una cosa, volviéndolo ignorante a lo que lo rodeaba. Más bien, lo hacía pensar en una sola persona. Sirius Black.

Ese imbécil.

Remus y Sirius se habían visto por última vez en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, cerca de la sección prohibida y lejos de las miradas curiosas del resto de estudiantes. Lupin había estado recargado contra uno de los anaqueles, con Sirius peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo, respirando el aroma de su cuello y luciendo increíblemente satisfecho por eso. Mientras que Lupin moría un poco por dentro, sintiendo las rodillas temblar y sus manos apretarse contra la tela negra de su túnica. Sus labios se sentían tan secos como un árido desierto y tenía el impulso de pasar su lengua por encima, pero temía hacer cualquier movimiento. Solo se quedó quieto, bajo la mirada gris de Sirius.

— Pensé que me tendrías corriendo un poco más — murmuró Sirius, tan serio y bajo qué Lupin temió estuviera molesto de verdad, sin embargo, la sonrisa burlona en sus labios le decía lo contrario. — Eres más difícil de atrapar de lo que pareces, Lupin. Pero, al mismo tiempo, eres predecible.

— ¿Predecible? — se maldijo internamente cuando notó su voz temblar.

Lo cierto era que desde hacía un par de semanas que este par de amigos habían caído en un extraño juego de "gato y ratón" después de que se hubieran quedado a solas en el dormitorio, sin los berridos de James por no ser correspondido por Lily Evans ni los graznidos de Peter al ver toda la tarea acumulada sobre su escritorio. Solo eran ellos dos. Al principio hablaron como cualquier otro día; tarea, profesores molestos, Quidditch, el pastel de calabaza del desayuno y quizás unas cuantas palabras de desprecio a la familia Black por parte de su heredero. Hasta ahí, todo era normal. Pero de repente, después de un silencio y una distancia reducida que no supieron cuando apareció, los chicos terminaron danzando sobre los labios del otro. Se saboreaban con devoción casi religiosa y colaban sus manos inexpertas por abajo del chaleco del uniforme.

Ahí comenzó el tormento de ambos.

Después de ese arrebato en el dormitorio, Remus se sentía avergonzado y no podía sostenerla la mirada a Sirius por mucho tiempo, concluyendo en su huida a cualquier otro lado donde no tuviera que soportar esos lindos ojos plata. Y no estaba avergonzado porque fueran hombres o algo así, no, porque él no tenía esa clase de prejuicios. Estaba avergonzado porque deseaba hacerlo otra vez. Deseaba a volver a saborear los labios de Sirius, acariciar la espalda pálida y pulcra, explorar con la lengua el rincón caliente que era su boca.

E incluso si gracias a su licantropía había alcanzado un nivel de auto control algo superior a los demás, no se confiaba cuando se trataba de esto. Por eso prefería huir.

Pero entonces Sirius lo atrapó en la biblioteca.

— Digo, eres Remus. La biblioteca es uno de tus lugares — rio Sirius, trayéndolo de vuelta de su espiral de recuerdos. Sirius se irguió un poco, y acortó aún más la distancia, mezclando sus alientos. — Y creo que ahora es tu turno, Lunático.

— ¿Eh? — atinó a balbucear, habiéndose perdido en el embriagante tono de voz de su amigo. Pero fue demasiado tarde y para cuando salió de su leve letargo, Sirius había desaparecido.

Afuera comenzó a llover y entonces entendió las últimas palabras de Black. Era su turno. Después de pensarlo... Remus pensó que aquello no sería tan malo. Y así había terminado vagando por los amplios corredores del pasillo en busca de Sirius. Y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, recordó el "lugar especial" de su amigo. A veces, Sirius también era predecible.

Así que corrió en dirección al tercer piso, ese al que casi nadie iba después de que terminaran las clases. En ese pasillo había una esquina que daba a un gran ventanal en el que, si guardabas silencio, jamás te notarían, era uno de los lugares favorito de Sirius y Remus sentía que lo encontraría ahí.

Tuvo razón.

Apenas doblo la esquina del pasillo, se encontró con la silueta de Sirius sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la pared. En su mano pendía medio cigarrillo de lo que, por el olor, Remus dedujo era marihuana. Tenía curiosidad de cómo había logrado meterla en el castillo, pero ese no era momento de preguntas. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado, recargándose también contra la pared. Ninguno dijo nada y lo único que rompía el silencio eran las inhalaciones de Sirius y sus exhalaciones de humo.

— Me encontraste — dijo Sirius después de otro par de caladas. Sonreía de medio lado y miraba a Remus con sus ojos enrojecidos pero lo suficiente consciente como para saber y recordar lo que estaba pasando.

— Eres predecible, Sirius — repitió Lupin, sonriendo de medio lado y robándole el cigarrillo al chico para después llevarlo a su boca y aspirar una gran nube de humo.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Escuchaban la lluvia afuera y el sonido de sus corazones adentro, pidiendo por la cercanía que ya habían probado y no deseaban abandonar. El cigarrillo se paseaba entre las manos de ambos hasta que ya no quedó nada. El humo se quedó arriba de ellos y sus cuerpos parecían más ligeros que antes. De igual forma, una chispa de valentía y ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, apareció en sus pechos. No sabían si era la marihuana o qué, pero cuando sus dedos se rozaron de forma casi accidental, hicieron caso a esa chispa.

Se lanzaron a los brazos del otro. Remus se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Sirius mientras este le sujetaba firmemente de la cadera. Sus labios se movían con frenesí, buscando ese néctar que semanas antes habían probado para no poder vivir sin el otra vez. Los rizos azabaches de Sirius se enredaban entre los dedos ajenos y se deslizaban como finas hebras de la misma noche. Las manos de Sirius, por su parte, no perdían la oportunidad de explorar la piel de Lupin, bajo la camisa y por borde del pantalón, buscando marcar el sendero de sus dedos sobre la piel lechosa.

A pesar de la lluvia y el gélido ambiente fuera, como si una horda de dementores estuvieran al acecho, ellos no podían sentir más calor. Su sangre parecía fuego liquido corriendo por sus venas con la intención de incinerar su piel. Remus jadeaba sobre la boca de Sirius, su aliento cálido se deslizaba por los labios ajenos, envolviéndose y desenvolviéndose a su antojo. En algún punto, sus corazones se golpeaban con tanta fuerza, uno sobre el otro, que se sincronizaron en un solo latido. Fuerte, estridente.

—Mañana estaré en el vivero 3 —murmuro Remus cuando se separaron, jadeantes y aun con ganas de lanzarse a besar otra vez.

Sirius le miro sin comprender un momento, hasta que la sonrisa juguetona de Remus, esa que aparecía y era tan rara como hermosa, le hizo entender el significado tras esas palabras.

—Eres muy predecible, Lupin.

Y ellos por supuesto no se iban a aguantar las ganas de comerse la boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí estoy yo, hundiéndome en un nuevo fandom JSKSJSK y con una otp mas a la lista <3 no saben la obsesión que me traigo con el Wolfstar últimamente so- esperen que casi todos los one-shots sean de ellos xd
> 
> Esto fue algo rapidito y muy random que escribí la otra noche SJSKJSK perdonen la falta de coherencia pero simplemente esto fue lo que salio de mi sistema.
> 
> Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto~
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


	2. bad idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x Remus Lupin (Wolfstar)
> 
> nsfw

Sirius Black sabía que era una mala idea y que debía detenerse. Lo sabía incluso siendo él la primera persona en apoyar las malas ideas y gritar _"¡a la mierda!"_ cuando alguien quería llevarle la contraria.

Pero ahora era su propia cabeza la que le gritaba que entrara en razón y que se detuviera. Sin embargo, su cuerpo, siendo necio y transparente, se encargaba de usar su muy conocido _"¡a la mierda!"_ en su contra y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo sin detenerse a pensar en la gigante lista de consecuencias que se desenrollaban en su cerebro como un viejo pergamino.

No, ya no escuchaba razones.

Prefería seguir besando a Remus Lupin y tocarle por debajo de la camisa.

Tenía a Remus empotrado contra la pared, con la corbata desecha y la camiseta arrugada y fuera del pantalón. Le besaba con fuerza y sin vacilación, encargándose de que su lengua reconociera cada rincón de la boca ajena. Remus, por su parte, no se quedaba atrás; tenia los dedos colados entre los mechones azabache de su amigo, movía las caderas al ritmo del beso y gemía quedito sobre la boca de su amigo. Cada uno sentía su corazón acelerarse y bombear sangre hirviendo hacia sus ingles, las cuales comenzaban a irradiar calor. Se estaban sofocando, pero no les importaba.

Sus cerebros seguían gritándoles que se detuvieran, pero para ese momento la racionalidad había pasado a segundo plano.

Sirius había profundizado el beso, haciendo que Remus echara la cabeza para atrás mientras le tomaba por la nuca. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban en sincronía. Los labios se les hinchaban y la saliva se escurría levemente, creando un verdadero desastre en sus bocas que ellos estaban ansiosos por arruinar aún más. Pronto, fue inútil ocultar las erecciones. Las hábiles manos del licántropo encontraron la hebilla y cierre del pantalón de Sirius, deshaciéndose de ellos y permitiéndose explorar esos sitios que antes habían estado prohibidos y a los cuales tenía un libre acceso en ese momento. Sirius gimió en su oído cuando le acaricio bajo la ropa interior.

—Ngh... Lunático

Y aquello basto para que algo dentro de Remus se rompiera y diera paso a la fiera que escondía con tanto esfuerzo.

Tomo a Sirius del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la cama, donde lo empujo hasta que quedara sentado en el borde. Sirius solo lo miraba. Lo miraba y le devoraba; su cabello castaño totalmente revuelto, sus pupilas dilatadas por la bestia, sus labios rojizos e hinchados. Remus le bajo los pantalones hasta las pantorrillas, dejándole semi desnudo y con una erección erguida entre las piernas. El joven estaba hincado frente a esa erección. Sus ojos se encontraron y no se despegaron ni cuando Lupin engullo todo el trozo de carne sin dejar nada descuidado. _Mierda, una garganta profunda._

Sirius gimió en voz alta, echando la cabeza para atrás y tomando el cabello castaño de Remus con una mano, apretándolo ligeramente. Era una mala idea. Tenían que parar. Pero él no podía dejar de decir _mierda, Remus sigue, no pares, así, así._ Era imposible no dejarse llevar cuando la cálida y suave lengua de su amigo se enredaba en su miembro con clase y elegancia, pero, al mismo tiempo, de la manera más sucia y vulgar que alguna vez había imaginado. Esos sueños donde imaginaba a un Remus totalmente lascivo, lamiéndose los labios y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, se quedaban cortos ante la realidad. Esto era mil veces mejor.

Remus no dejaba de mover su cabeza y apretar los muslos de Sirius con sus manos. Le envolvía completamente y dejaba que el aroma almizclado de su amigo se colara en sus fosas nasales, encendiendo su libido de una manera que no creía capaz. Sentía que perdía la cabeza. Sabía que tenía que parar, pero no podía hacerlo cuando escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos del azabache. Así que se seguía moviendo y no se detuvo ni cuando sintió las vibraciones del orgasmo sobre su lengua.

—¡Mierda, mierda, Remus! —chilló Sirius, sintiendo un nudo en el vientre que pronto se convirtió en una cálida explosión dentro de la boca de su amigo. Se había corrido en la boca de su amigo y solo podía pensar en que lo volvería a hacer. Observo a Remus a los ojos y vio como algo bajaba por su garganta. _Mierda_.

Tomo a Remus de los hombros y lo puso de pie para después empujarlo contra la cama, dejándolo recostado. Se coloco encima de él y volvió a besarlo con ímpetu. Clavo su lengua en la boca ajena, siendo bien recibido. Se apresuro y también le bajo los pantalones a Remus, dejando su erección libre; la tomo y comenzó a masturbarle, logrando que los gemidos se perdieran en medio de su hambriento beso. Su mano siguió moviéndose mientras su boca se encargaba de bajar un poco más. Lamio las clavículas de Lupin, sintiendo el peculiar sabor del sudor en la lengua, pero también el de la adrenalina y las malas decisiones. Paso la lengua y rozo sus labios por todas las cicatrices que se cruzaban en su camino, sintiendo un hormigueo en la ingle por segunda ocasión. Su amigo se arqueaba como un gato contra su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre y aferrándose a los largos mechones negros de su cabello. Parecía estar perdiéndose dentro de una nube de placer. Lo estaba haciendo, como jamás lo había hecho. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Al verle perder la cabeza de esa manera, acelero el ritmo. Le beso con más fuerza y acaricio lugares más inhóspitos. Remus le devolvía todo con sonidos guturales que se deslizaban por su garganta como los aullidos en luna llena; sin poderlos controlar y con todos sus instintos cargados como balas. Su sangre hervía y su piel se derretía. Y entonces se corrió en la mano de Sirius. Miro los ojos plata de su amigo un par de segundos, antes de que desapareciera de su visión. Ahora estaba entre sus piernas y, de pronto sintió un cosquilleo electrizante, y después un cálido y escurridizo intruso apareció en su entrada. Escucho la varita de Sirius caer de la cama y rodar por el piso. Al cabo de unos segundos, un dedo hizo aparición. Luego otro y otro más. Se movían en su interior de forma deliciosa y sin vergüenza.

—¡Sirius! —chilló, sintiendo las piernas temblar y como sus dedos se aferraban a las sabanas de la cama. Estaba mal, debían parar. Pero solo quería que Sirius lo devorara entero; que lo follara hasta que no sintiera las piernas y que le hiciera gritar hasta que la garganta se le desgarrara.

_Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo._

Tomo a Sirius por las mejillas y le obligo a levantarse y mirarle a los ojos. La plata estaba derretida y tenía brillos de lujuria por todas partes. Le estaba devorando. Dejo que la boca de Sirius volviera a pasearse por su cuello, que su lengua delineara su forma y que sus besos se marcaran como un pedazo de metal al rojo vivo.

—Remus... Remus, eres hermoso —murmuró Sirius, controlado por sus deseos carnales. Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del licántropo con devoción casi religiosa, pero encargándose de crisparle los nervios. —Te voy a follar, Lunático. Te voy a follar hasta que nos fundamos y no podamos separarnos.

Y Remus solo podía asentir y gimotear afirmaciones mientras sentía como un trozo caliente y rígido de carne se introducía por su trasero. El joven Black seguía susurrando palabras vulgares en su oído y le mordía hasta dejar rojo y húmedo. Pero también se enterraba con fuerza en su trasero, arrancándole un grito a Remus. Se sentía bien con Sirius dentro de él, pero al mismo tiempo dolía como el demonio, pero también se sentía jodidamente bien. Se sentía tan bien que podría echarse a llorar. Quería que siguiera. Que lo hiciera con fuerza. _Follame, Sirius, follame y no dejes que lo olvide._

Sus caderas se movían con ímpetu y sin medir fuerza, solo importando el sentirse completamente. Solo importaba raspar sus nervios hasta que explotaran en una supernova de placer que nublarían sus 16 años de vida, dando especial y única importancia a ese momento. Como si hubieran nacido solo para eso. Su piel estaba caliente y pegajosa, por lo que era fácil escuchar los movimientos de sus cuerpos rozándose. Sus labios estaban hinchados y adoloridos, pero ellos no dejaban de besarse y de gritar maldiciones. Sirius se movía con fuerza, como un jodido huracán. Y Remus solo quería que lo destruyera; quería ser destruido y vuelto a construir por esas manos que estaban hechas para pecar.

Los dos se estaban haciendo pedazos. Estaban incendiándose. Estaban fundiéndose.

Era una mala idea, pero a estas alturas... ¿de verdad importaba que lo fuera?

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius, mierda, sí!

Remus se aferraba a la espalda de su compañero y le enterraba las uñas con fuerza, dejando que delgados hilos carmesí se deslizaran. Ardía. Ardía y le encantaba. Sirius quería que Remus gritara su nombre; que gritara su nombre, que maldijera, que gimiera a vivía voz, que arañara su espalda, que se arqueara contra su cuerpo, que le mirara como a una presa y se olvidara de las decencias un momento. Eran animales en ese momento y no existía mejor sensación.

El calor ya era insoportable y los espasmos venían como ponentes olas en todo su cuerpo. Se sentían al borde de un precipicio por el cual saltarían con mucho gusto si eso significaba romperse al mismo tiempo. Remus acelero el ritmo y Remus grito más fuerte, siendo seguido por los quejidos de Black. Se movían. Se movían y no se detenían. Los dedos del azabache se marcaban como medias lunas en los muslos de su amigo. Y se movía con tanta fuerza que todos sus mechones negros se mecían con desenfreno, empapados en sudor y revueltos por los ansiosos dedos del licántropo.

Y entonces explotaron. Se rompieron en mil pedazos y cayeron en las agitadas aguas del mejor orgasmo de sus cortas vidas. El primero de muchos más que vendrían a lo largo de los años, acompañados de la guerra, el amor eterno y las duras traiciones.

Los dos respiraban erráticos uno sobre el otro. Con la mirada perdida en el techo y el corazón concentrado en los latidos ajenos. Se sentían satisfechos. De verdad satisfechos. E incluso si la parte racional de sus cabezas intentaba gritarles que aquello había estado mal y que las consecuencias serían graves, a ellos no podría importarles menos cuando decidieron que la noche aún era joven y que un solo beso era más que suficiente para volver a desencadenar una serie de calientes y afortunados hechos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad no sé que escribí-
> 
> Estoy en medio de un bloqueo de escritor y por alguna razón, el escribir smut me ayuda a salir poco a poco so... aquí estamos(?)
> 
> Siento que quedo soso pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco uwu
> 
> Adiós~


	3. Corazón de merodeador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black

Sirius recordaba con claridad sus días en Hogwarts. Cuando era joven y creía que podía conquistar el mundo solo con su varita y sus mejores amigos al lado. En ese mundo no existían las asquerosas artes oscuras ni los prejuicios; solo había lugar para las luces de colores y los hechizos de broma, para sus amigos tan diferentes entre ellos, pero con el mismo corazón valiente de merodeador. Solo había lugar para los corazones valientes con el ferviente anhelo de querer cambiar el mundo.

Sirius Black era uno de ellos. Y sus amigos, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew también lo eran.

Eran cuatro en ese momento, pero juntos formaban un ejército entero.

Eran los jóvenes, los tontos, los salvajes, los libres.

Creían tenerlo todo.

_Y por eso no se dieron cuenta de cuando lo perdieron._

Sirius no sabe en qué momento los hechizos de broma, esos que usaban para molestar a los más jóvenes, pasaron a ser hechizos protectores y maldiciones. Sirius no sabe en qué momento los prejuicios habían enturbiado su mente hasta el punto de acusar a su propio mejor amigo, ese al que acompañaba en la enfermería hasta que fuera dado de alta, de ser un sucio traidor. No sabe cuándo los corazones valientes de merodeador se convirtieron en vestigios temerosos y desconfiados. No lo sabe, pero se arrepiente hasta los huesos.

Se arrepiente porque todo paso bajo sus narices y a través de sus manos. Pudo haber hecho algo para impedirlo, pero los gritos de la guerra eran tan ensordecedores que lograron abrumarlo y corromper lo más sagrado que tenía. Recuerda las visitas al Valle de Godric a la casa de James y Lily, a jugar con el pequeño Harry y reír sobre los viejos tiempos... y un solo destello verde fue suficiente para llevar la casa a las ruinas, con los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos en el suelo y el llanto desgarrador de un huérfano que se convertiría en un héroe sin saberlo ni quererlo. Los recuerdos eran amargos ahora.

¿Por qué tuvieron que morir Lily y James, que apenas empezaban su vida y tenían tanto que dar a su hijo?

¿Por qué los traicionó Peter, el pequeño Peter que se metía entre las ramas del sauce boxeador para acompañar a sus amigos durante las lunas llenas?

¿Por qué tuvo que desconfiar de Remus, la persona más noble y con el corazón más gigante que había conocido jamás?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Eran los porqués y los hubiera lo que lo atormentaba todas las noches, como la ponzoña que guardaba en su corazón para recordarle que pudo haber hecho algo. Pudo impedir el destino de sus amigos, si tan solo... si tan solo no hubiera desconfiado de su corazón de merodeador.

¿A dónde habían ido todos? ¿Qué paso con el mapa donde siempre los encontraría? ¿Qué paso con la amistad supuestamente inquebrantable que habían construido?

Se culpaba.

Todas las noches, encerrado en las frías y pestilentes paredes de Azkaban, se decía que merecía estar ahí. _Él había asesinado a los merodeadores._ No quedaba ni la sombra del chico de 16 años, con largo y brillante cabello negro, de ojos plateados, con un orgullo retumbante y un corazón valiente. Estaba muerto; había muerto en el Valle de Godric, al lado de su hermano, Cornamenta; había muerto cuando la primera duda sobre Remus — _su querido Lunático_ — cruzó su cabeza; había muerto cuando persiguió a Peter, dispuesto a matar a esa sucia rata traidora.

Ahora solo quedaba un saco de huesos, apestando a culpa y arrepentimiento.

Sirius Black, el rebelde y orgulloso Gryffindor que había desafiado a su familia entera, termino igual que ellos.

Los dementores eran la último de sus preocupaciones, de hecho, llegaba a preferirlos antes que sus oscuros pensamientos. Dejaba que tomaran todo de él. Merecía un destino peor que la muerte, eso se decía él, las noches de luna llena cuando miraba los delgados rayos plateados meterse entre las grietas y juraba escuchar un espectral aullido, parecido a los que escucho en su época en Hogwarts, cuando corría libre por el bosque acompañado de un ciervo, una rata y un lobo.

Cuando la libertad estaba al alcance de su mano y los gritos eran de amor y emoción.

Deseaba volver en el tiempo, cuando todo era más fácil y la guerra no era más que una horrible mención en los libros de historia. Necesitaba pedirles perdón a sus amigos, arreglar todo lo que había arruinado. Quería volver a ser joven, tonto, salvaje y libre. Volver a ser Sirius Black, aquel que era llamado Canuto por sus amigos y que disfrutaba de transformarse en perro solo para pasar un buen rato jugando a la pelota o mordisqueando zapatos.

Deseaba, muy en el fondo para evitar que los dementores se robaran ese anhelo que lo mantenía cuerdo... deseaba que algún día volvieran a latir cuatro corazones de merodeadores.

No sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro... pero se esforzaría por enmendar sus errores, en memoria de esos cuatro jóvenes que recorrían el castillo de Hogwarts con las varitas en el bolsillo, sonrisas en el rostro y los corazones colgados en las mangas con orgullo.

Corazón valiente merodeador.

Y decir una última vez... _travesura realizada._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí la segunda parte de mi proceso para intentar salir del bloqueo de escritor xd empiezo con un smut y termino con un angst ya que en lo personal es lo que mas se me complica a veces-
> 
> Agarre a Sirius porque después de leer el libro del Prisionero de Azkaban, no se... sentía que necesitaba escribir algo así con un poco de Wolfstar en las sombras JSKSJKS ¿les gusto? uwu
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	4. Encontrarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin estaba sentado sobre su cama, siempre hecha y sin arrugas, con un libro entre las manos y una taza de chocolate caliente sobre la cómoda. Era un domingo por la mañana y él ya había terminado sus deberes, así que era libre de pasar el resto del día como le viniera en gana. Y eso era, como no, con más libros.

Todo estaba en silencio. No voces. No gritos. No encantamientos fallidos. Solo el dulce murmullo del viento, el aroma a paginas viejas y la suavidad de su cama. Era el ambiente perfecto para leer.

Pero claro que olvido que estaba en Hogwarts, en la casa Gryffindor y compartiendo cuarto con tres alborotadores profesionales. Aunque, en ese momento, solo importaba uno; Sirius Black entraba estrepitosamente en la habitación, con la túnica mal puesta y la cara llena de tierra.

Remus suspiró. La paz había terminado.

—¡Justo como pensé! —exclamó Sirius, dejando su túnica tirada por el suelo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Remus—. Sabía que estarías aquí, desperdiciando un hermoso domingo.

—No lo estoy haciendo —refutó Remus, con tranquilidad y sin mirar al azabache. Seguía concentrado en su libro, sabiendo que eso le molestaría a Sirius, como el niño caprichoso que era.

Y tuvo razón.

Sirius se subió en la cama de Remus, con el ceño fruncido e ignorando totalmente que estaba lleno de tierra mientras que la cama estaba tan pulcra como su dueño. Se arrastro por el colchón, arrugando un poco las sabanas hasta que termino con la cabeza sobre las piernas del joven licántropo. Remus ocultaba su cara con el libro, pues no quería darle la satisfacción de Sirius de verlo sonreír.

—¿Y qué lees, exactamente? —cuestionó Sirius, tocando la cubierta del libro.

—Es una novela que me envió mi padre —respondió el otro chico. Seguía sin mirar a Sirius—. Trata sobre un chico y una chica que viven un trágico romance sin un final feliz en cada una de sus vidas. Tienen que hacer algo para detenerlo o vivirán condenados a separarse para siempre. Va de vidas pasadas, es interesante. 

Hubo un momento de silencio después de eso y Remus pensó que Sirius había decidido quedarse callado o simplemente se desconectó y no escucho ni una palabra. Pero no fue nada de eso. Por debajo de su libro, apareció el rostro del azabache, con el mismo ceño fruncido, solo que ahora era de curiosidad. Remus se rindió y cerro el libro, dejándolo de lado y dándole toda su atención a su caprichoso novio.

—¿Qué es una vida pasada? —volvió a cuestionar Sirius, recargando la barbilla en los muslos del castaño.

Remus giro hacia la cómoda que había a su lado y del cajón saco un paño de tela. Tomo su varita y lo humedeció, mientras en su mente se acomodaban las palabras para contestar la pregunta que había quedado en el aire. Se giro de nuevo hacia Sirius y comenzó a limpiar la tierra de su rostro. El azabache solo se dejó hacer.

—Las vidas pasadas tienen que ver con la reencarnación —comenzó a explicar, mientras pasaba el paño húmedo por las mejillas de Sirius—. Ya sabes, mueres y tu energía, alma o como le quieras llamar, permanece y tu simplemente vuelves a nacer. Pero no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada.

—¡Eso suena muy cool!

El joven licántropo rio al ver el entusiasmo de su novio. La tierra había desaparecido de su rostro y ahora volvía a tener esa sonrisa peligrosa pero sumamente hermosa. Afuera, comenzaban a aparecer los primeros rayos rojizos del atardecer. Al reflejarse en el rostro de Sirius, se veía incluso más hermoso. Un pensamiento que Remus guardaría solo para él.

—Lunático, ¿crees en eso de la reencarnación?

—Estoy abierto a todas las posibilidades.

Sirius pareció emocionarse con eso. Había una sonrisa en su rostro y el ceño fruncido desapareció. Se irguió y se acercó a Remus, mirándolo directo a esos ojos cansados ojos avellana. Unos ojos que habían visto y vivido tanto a pesar de su corta edad; ojos que deberían ser opacos y, aun así, seguían brillando como la más grande estrella del firmamento.

—Entonces —murmuró el azabache, dejando que las palabras se deslizaran por su lengua como mantequilla derretida—... ¿me buscarías también en tu siguiente vida?

La pregunta sorprendió a Remus, sin duda, pero no le hizo dudar. En el fondo, quizás siempre tuvo la respuesta. Sonrió suavemente, como solo él puede hacer, tomó a Sirius por las mejillas y le besó. Un beso que sabía a atardeceres, chocolate caliente y la añoranza del pasado olvidado.

—Siempre —respondió cuando se separaron.

Sirius Black sonrió también y volvió a besarlo. Lo tomó por el cuello y recorrió las facciones del rostro lleno de surcos y cicatrices. Se pregunto entonces como fue Remus Lupin en sus vidas pasadas y como seria en las siguientes. ¿Seguiría teniendo la mirada cansada? ¿Seguiría teniendo esas cicatrices? ¿Seguiría siendo pequeño y delgado? ¿Sus labios seguirían encajando con los de él?

No lo sabía en ese momento, pero en algún momento lo averiguaría.

—Sin embargo, aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, Lunático —dijo Sirius cuando volvieron a separarse. Los dos estaban sonrientes y se miraban a los ojos—. Aún tenemos que vivir esta vida; mudarnos a Londres, ver lo que hay afuera y tener increíble sexo todas las mañanas.

Remus rio ante lo dicho por su novio, sin embargo, en el fondo, le dio la razón. Aun tenían esta vida.

Porque ellos aun eran jóvenes, locos y libres. Aun tenían ansias de conocer el mundo y de seguir amando hasta arder en el sentimiento. Tenían tantas ganas... que no se dieron cuenta de cuando estas fueron cruelmente aplastadas por el peso de la guerra y la perdida. No hubo tiempo para mudarse a Londres, ver el mundo ni tener sexo en las mañanas. No hubo tiempo porque la muerte de sus amigos, las traiciones y la desconfianza tomaron su lugar.

Y entonces Sirius estaba encerrado.

Y Remus estaba solo.

Los dos siguieron viviendo, aunque realmente no quisieran hacerlo. Entonces llegaron los reencuentros, el perdón, los besos robados y el sexo entre suspiros calientes y sabanas de la juventud. Volvían a construir con viejos vestigios una nueva oportunidad, creyendo que esta vez todo funcionaría.

Pero olvidaron que la muerte jamás dejo de arrastrarse silenciosamente tras ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remus reservaba los domingos especialmente para leer. Iba a su cafetería favorita sobre la Avenida principal y se sentaba en la ventana que daba a la calle. Sacaba el libro elegido y lo dejaba sobre la mesa, luego tomaba su celular y lo dejaba a un lado mientras se ponía uno de los audífonos, pues un poco de música jamás está de más.

Entonces solo esperaría a que alguien tomara su orden.

—Buenos días, yo lo atenderé el día de hoy, ¿qué le puedo servir?

Entonces alzaría la mirada y se encontraría con un apuesto joven de largos mechones negros, ojos de plata derretida y una sonrisa capaz de hacer sentir celos a los dioses griegos más hermosos.

Su mirada viajaría a la insignia en la camiseta del mesero y leería su nombre, sin saber que él también era observado con asombro.

_Sirius Black._

_«¿Me buscarías también en tu siguiente vida?»._

_«Siempre»._


End file.
